Salva-me
by Annie Marie Cullen
Summary: (One-shot) Lá fora os sons estridentes dos fogos de artifício anunciavam que um ano novo começava. Assim como o ano velho a antiga Bella ficou pra trás, a nova estava agora abraçada ao homem que a salvou de todas as formas possíveis, e que não desistiu dela quando mesmo ela o tinha feito.


_Lá fora os sons estridentes dos fogos de artifício anunciavam que um ano novo começava. Assim como o ano velho a antiga Bella ficou pra trás, a nova estava agora abraçada ao homem que a salvou de todas as formas possíveis, e que não desistiu dela quando mesmo ela o tinha feito._

Fanfic® ¬ Recuse plágio

Gênero - Drama/Dança/romance.

Censura - 18+

Atenção - Contém lemons.

* * *

**.**

**Salva-Me **

**.**

Edward saiu do carro e ficou admirando a mansão em estilo clássico dos Swan's, muito imponente com seu extenso jardim que faria sua mãe chorar. Quando ele decidiu aceitar aquele caso não imaginava que seria para aquele tipo de pessoas.

Ele já trabalhara muito para aristocráticos e ter que aguentar a arrogância deles o deixava de mal humor. Mas um pedido especial do seu pai ele não poderia negar.

— _Filho faça isso por mim, sim. O Charlie é um bom homem e sei que só você pode ajudá-la._

— _Ela? Deve ser uma garota mimada._

— _Dê-lhe uma chance, filho... É apenas uma menina. Seja gentil. — Pediu seu pai, sabendo o jeito dele trabalhar._

— _Ok, por você._

E ali estava ele, sendo recepcionado por o homem que só poderia ser o amigo do Carlisle.

— Ola eu sou o Charlie e essa é minha esposa, Renne.

— É um prazer. — Disse Edward apertando a mão do homem e diferente dos outros era um aperto forte, decidido. Talvez ele tenha se precipitado no seu julgamento.

— O prazer é nosso Edward, seu pai falou muito sobre você. Tenho certeza que fará o melhor.

— Assim o farei.

— Vamos, o levarei até ela. — Pediu Renne tomando à dianteira.

— Sabe ela esta muito deprimida, ela o tenta esconder da gente mais eu sou mãe e vejo... Foram tantas cirurgias e procedimentos e ela aguentou firme... Eu só quero que tente o melhor, ela tem desistido da vida lentamente.

Eles pararam em um corredor longo e Edward a parou, segurando aqueles ombros frágeis a fitou.

— Eu farei o possível, daqui eu assumo.

Renne olhou incerta. Mais ele tinha razão, e o deixou seguir sozinho ate o quarto da sua filha, ela sabia que Bella só aceitou o tratamento para fazer-lhe felizes. Mais Renne se sentia esperançosa. Ela daria tudo para ver sua filha feliz, fazendo o que sempre amou.

Bella estava onde passava a parte da sua manha, olhando para o mundo da sua grande janela, o sol se infiltrava a aquecendo. Fazia dias que não saia do quarto, ela sabia que seus pais estavam sofrendo pela sua reclusão.

E por isso resolveu aceitar o tratamento novo. Mas ela já havia desistido, ela não poderia andar e nem fazer o que lhe dava mais prazer. Onde ela exorcizava todos seus demônios. Ela se virou e aquele som da cadeira de rodas a irritou profundamente. Foi difícil aceitar usa-la, aceitar que dependeria dela para sempre.

Ela se aproximou da sua cama e tocou suas sapatilhas, foi a sua primeira sapatilha estava velha e desgastada. Mais era reconfortante abrir os olhos pela manha e vê-las ali, mesmo que parecesse masoquismo. Ela não podia se desfazer delas e principalmente por que foi sua mãe que as deu.

Estava no seu antigo quarto, teve que deixar seu apartamento quando acontecera o acidente, aliais teve que deixar muita coisa.

Uma lagrima deslizou quando ela soltou as pequenas sapatilhas. Estava acabado. Ela não poderia mais usa-las. O Balé era sua vida desde que entrara naquela família, desde o dia que sua amada mãe a levou a escola.

Quando ela viu aquelas crianças voando majestosamente, a cada pirueta seu coração descompassava e desde aquele dia soube que nascera para o Balé. Ela teve as melhores escolas, os melhores professores, tudo que uma pessoa poderia sonhar. Mais nunca foi feliz, porque embora fizesse o que mais amava e tivesse os pais maravilhosos à lembrança da sua pequena Irma não a deixava. E agora seria mais complicado encontra-la, mais ela não desistiria. _Nunca._

Edward quando imaginava sua nova paciente, pensava em uma patricinha mimada e fútil, ele não esperava ver a sua frente à "_pequena cisne_". Diferente da imagem que ele se lembrava de quando sua adorada sobrinha o havia obrigado assistir. A mulher que estava segurando em reverência àquelas sapatilhas não lembrava aquela mulher do vídeo, que transparecia orgulho. A mulher que dançava Balé e que sua sobrinha admirava tinha fogo, vibrava e não lembrava nada aquela figura fria e triste que ele via a sua frente.

_Ela esta desistindo, ele podia ver. Mais ele não ia permitir. Sua sobrinha não iria ter um ídolo fraco. Ele não permitiria._

Bella estava cansada de ser tratada com pena, ela só queria que parassem de olha-la e sussurrar palavras de pena. _Tadinha dela, o balé era sua vida... oh ela não poderá andar mais... _

Bella se deu conta que não estava mais sozinha, ao levantar a vista se deparou com dois orbes brilhantes de um verde límpido.

Ele estava todo vestido de branco, tinha ombros largos e seu cabelo parecia bronze derretido e suas mãos_... Oh Deus ela tinha certa fetiche por mãos grandes, mais aquelas mãos que segurava com precisão aquela maleta preta, a fez ter pensamentos nada bons, e pra piorar sentia sua face quente, podia jurar que estava parecendo um tomate._

Mas toda admiração que Bella havia sentido evaporou. Era seu novo fisioterapeuta.

Edward ainda estava perdido na intensidade daquele olhar, ele sentiu seu olhar em si, viu aquele brilho de desejo e o sentiu também, mais ele não podia pensar nela daquele jeito.

Não podia querer pegá-la no colo e aconchegar em seus braços, trazer felicidades aquele olhos que ele não conseguia parar de admirar. Mas quando ele viu seu olhar de admiração ser substituído por resignação ele voltou a si. Ele era profissional, faria seu trabalho, ajudaria à_pequena cisne_ e depois não a veria mais.

— Com licença, eu sou Edward Cullen, seu novo fisioterapeuta.

Ela estendeu a mão e sentiu um choque transpassá-la, e pode notar que ele também havia sentido.

— Eu..sou Bella Swan ou " _pequena cisne_" — Disse fazendo o gesto entre aspas do apelido que recebera ao ganhar o prêmio de bailarina do ano.

— Eu sei...

Oh, isso a pegou de surpresa, ele a conhecia. Ele não tinha cara de que gostava de Balé clássico. Ele era tão másculo e... Ela parou de pensar nele assim, quando o viu se aproximar.

— Pronta para os exercícios. — Perguntou ele se desviar seu olhar, era um olhar dominante.

— Sim.

Ele se aproximou e passou os braços pelas suas pernas inércias e a levantou, Bella queria olhar para qualquer lado mais foi impossível e aquele pequeno choque entre eles não se comparava aquela sensação, ela segurava forte em seus grandes ombros, estava visivelmente embaraçada.

Pareciam dois amantes prestes a consumar o ato. Ele a carregou ate a cama e a depositou gentilmente. E ele começou a agir, quando ele pegou sua perna,ela podia jurar que sentia o calor das palmas das suas grandes mãos.

Mais era só seu cérebro brincando cruelmente com ela. E ela se fechou e não passou despercebido a ele.

Depois de vários exercícios ele não aguentou aquela frieza, aquela resignação. E sua calma explodiu.

— Você poderia ter mais entusiasmo.

— Eu estou tentando. — Disse Bella com raiva.

— Não, você esta fazendo para agradar a seus pais, você não estar se esforçando.

— O que você que eu faça. — Ela praticamente gritou frustrada.

— Que você lute. Simplesmente pare de se sentir uma mártir, e se você espera que eu tenha pena, eu não terei.

— Você não pode me tratar assim, você não me conhece Sr. Cullen e não sabe de nada. — Disse Bella com os olhos cheios de lagrimas mais seu orgulho não as deixou cair. Não daria esse gosto para ele, ele era um ogro, ela já o odiava. Ele não tinha o direito. — Eu não quero mais te ver, você é um ogro insensível.

— Pelo menos eu não sou fraco.

— Você... Sai da minha casa.

— Isso mesmo srtª. Swan, faça isso se tranque dentro de si mesma ,fuja do mundo, da vida. Eu sabia que você era uma patricinha mimada e fraca.

— Eu não sou fraca... Eu...

— Então me prove srtª. Swan, e no final quando você caminhar com suas próprias pernas eu direi o quanto eu fui um idiota e que você é a mulher mais forte do mundo.

Ele viu a chama dentro dela, a raiva e o orgulho estava fazendo-a se libertar e ele não podia estar mais feliz, ele pegou sua maleta e caminhou para a porta. — até amanha, pequena c-i-s-n-e. — Disse ele desdenhoso. Saindo do quarto com um sorriso.

— Saia! — gritou Bella fervendo de raiva, como ele podia, quem pensava que era pra falar com ela daquele jeito. Mas de alguma forma aquelas palavras a tinha machucado e mostrado o quanto ela havia se martirizado esse tempo todo. E ele foi o único que havia a tratado sem pena, ele acendeu o fogo que tinha se apagado dentro dela.

— Filha o que aconteceu, ouvi gritos.

Bella apenas estendeu as mãos pedindo colo, sua mãe prontamente estava ao seu lado, consolando-a. Do mesmo jeito que fazia desde que acolhera em seus braços e lhe dera carinho. Bella ainda se lembrava nitidamente apesar de ter pouca idade.

_Sua vida começou a desmoronar quando seus pais morrerão em um acidente, Ela tinha apenas oito anos e sua irmãzinha era apenas um bebê. Bella estava em casa cuidando da pequena Sophie quando os policiais e outros agentes bateram a porta._

_A pequena Bella correu achando que encontraria sua mãe com as mãos cheias de sacola do mercado ,mas não era. Eles deram a noticia e Bella se quebrou na sala. Os prantos assustaram a pequena Sophie que chorava muito. Ela prontamente foi consolar a pequena, ela era nova mais muito madura para a idade. Ela sabia que estava perdida._

_Quando os agentes se aproximaram delas, Bella se crispou e disse que ninguém iria tirar sua irmãzinha, eles não lhes deram a chance de dizer adeus e Bella dominada por um policial viu sua pequena irmãzinha sendo levada, ela gritava pedindo por Bella e ela não podia fazer nada._

_Separam sua única família, fizeram Bella quebrar a promessa de cuidar da pequena Sophie._

_Bella fora mandada para outra cidade, para vários orfanatos e foi lá que conheceu Renne._

_Naquele dia a funcionaria do orfanato disse que alguém seria escolhido. Ela viu as crianças ficarem eufóricas, todos queriam ser adotados. Todos sonhavam com um lar._

_A pequena figura entrou na sala, as crianças abaixavam a cabeça timidamente, querendo mostrar um espírito servil e obediente. Mas Bella, ela só queria que os anos voassem, queria sair dali e procurar sua irmãzinha. E quando sentiu os olhos da mulher nela, ela levantou a cabeça orgulhosa, não importava se ninguém a quisesse por ela ser a mais magricela e por ter olhos fundos._

_Mais a mulher sustentava o olhar e de repente lhe sorriu e Bella não resistiu aquele sorriso de anjo e retribuiu._

— _Vai ser ela. — Disse uma voz carinhosa e gentil e naquele dia uma conquistou a outra._

Bella abraçou fortemente sua querida mãe, elas tinham uma linda ligação. E ela naquela tarde decidiu ser forte por eles e por sua irmãzinha que agora deveria ser uma linda mulher. E que não ia descansar ate que a encontrasse.

No dia seguinte quando Edward entrou em seu quarto ela já estava na cama, já o esperava. E naquele dia o ignorou por completo. Edward estava zangado e irritável e isso durou nas próximas semanas. E quando ele sentia que ela estava esmorecendo ele lhe dava outras doses de raiva, ele a acusava de medrosa.

Ela o fuzilava e ele se segurava para não pegá-la nos braços e beijá-la. Ele não deveria ter pensamentos com sua paciente, fugia da sua ética. Mais ele não podia negar que ela mexia demais com ele, de uma forma eloquente.

E depois de várias semanas depois precisamente em uma tarde quando ele a ignorou e começou dizer-lhe que ela nunca conseguiria, porque sentia pena de si mesma.

Bella não aguentou mais, aquelas semanas todas, aquelas acusações e os desejos que não deveria estar sentido a fez explodir e ela gritou. Colocou tudo pra fora.

— Você é um idiota, eu te odeio Edward.

Ela pegou um travesseiro, ela queria feri-lhe, machucá-lo e foi quando sentiu. Ela parou se concentrando e sentiu novamente. O pranto preso durante dias saiu e ela soluçou. Edward se aproximou preocupado.

— Bella...

— Eu senti, eu senti. — Disse ela entre soluços. — Eu senti minhas pernas.

— Você sentiu isso? — Perguntou ele pegando sua perna delicadamente.

— Sim! Sim.

Ela estava sorrindo, ele não poderia estar mais feliz, a raiva tinha a impulsionado. E uma vozsinha dentro dele lhe dizia que logo teria que deixá-la, que ela se recuperaria e voltaria a ser como antes, mais porque isso doía tanto.

Edward se virou e viu Renne que chorava de alegria na porta e logo depois as duas estavam abraçadas. Ele lentamente as deixou sozinhas.

Bella desvencilhou da sua mãe e o procurou no quarto, mais ele não estava mais lá. Ela sentiu um vazio, ela queria que a rodeasse com seus braços fortes e dissesse que ia ficar tudo bem e principalmente lhe agradecer por não ter desistido mesmo quando ela o tinha feito.

E os meses foram se arrastando, a cada sessão Bella progredia mais e Edward ia ficando mais distante.

Um dia tudo foi diferente, Edward disse que queria que ela conhecesse alguém.

Eles estavam em uma casa branca com jardim e cercados, a típica casa dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. Ele parou o carro e a pegou no colo, Bella queria que aqueles estantes durassem. Que ele cumprisse as promessas que ela via em seus olhos expressivos.

Mais quando ele a colocou na cadeira de rodas a realidade veio. Ele nunca iria querer um semi-invalida. Ele merecia uma mulher inteira, não uma que tinha o destino incerto, que ainda tinha as pernas muito fracas para dar um passo. E principalmente ele merecia ser amado e ela não podia ama-lo,mesmo quando o já fazia.

Eles já estavam no jardim quando ele ouviu um grito infantil, uma menina linda com cachos negros e olhos dourados começou a correr para os braços do Edward. Mais ela parou e olhou pra Bella e esqueceu completamente do Edward que ainda a esperava de braços abertos.

— _Pequeno cisne_! — Gritou à pequena correndo em direção de Bella, ela praticamente se jogou em cima de Bella, que retribuiu o abraço. Aquela menininha lembrava a sua irmãzinha como todas as outras crianças que ela via.

— Charlotte! — uma voz de sino a repreendeu, Bella se virou e a viu. Ela caminhava em direção deles com um sorriso nos lábios, ele era pequena e a lembrava uma fada. Era linda e devia ser a mãe da menininha. Ela se perguntou se a menina era filha dele. Ela se deu conta que nunca havia perguntado se ele era casado.

Como se tivesse adivinhando o seu pensamento Edward falou.

— Essa é Alice, minha irmã e essa — Disse pegando a garotinha e lançando no ar. — É Charlotte minha sobrinha.

Bella soltou um suspiro involuntário, sentia-se feliz por ele estar apresentando sua família.

— Oi Bella é um prazer te conhecer, você é muito mencionada aqui em casa, Charlotte te admira muito.

— Mãe o nome dela não é Bella, é _pequena cisne_.

— Okey — disse Alice e todos caíram na risada com a ingenuidade da pequena Charlotte.

— Você ta dodói ainda?

— Um pouco.

— Mas titio vai te ajudar a curar logo, ele sempre cura as pessoas. — Disse charlotte se inclinado e pousando um pequeno beijo no joelho de Bella.

— Pra sarar mais rápido.

— Obrigada, tenho certeza que vai sarar mais rápido. — Disse segurando aquela onda que queria derrubá-la, ela já estava apaixonada pela aquela pequenina.

Eles passaram à tarde com a linda e esperta Charlotte, Alice e Bella iniciaram uma linda amizade, era como se os conhecesse, ela também conheceu jasper o marido da Alice. Que por coincidência já havia trabalhado no departamento de policia com seu pai, Charlie.

Edward a observava de longe e se sentia feliz por ter a trazido, ele nunca a tinha visto rir tanto. A se soltar, ser ela mesma.

— Ela é linda. — Disse Jasper seu cunhado.

— É sim, ela é perfeita.

— E você estar completamente apaixonado por ela.

— De onde você tirou essa ideia. Ela é minha paciente só isso.

— É meu amigo, a negação é o primeiro sinal.

— Jasper,Edward venham ver. — Pediu Alice.

— O chamado de Alice o salvou por enquanto. — Disse Jasper.

Eles entraram na sala a tempo de ver a pequena Charlotte rodopiando na sala, ela tinha posto seu tufu e sapatilhas. Parecia uma princesa. Edward procurou o olhar de Bella e viu que ela estava chorando. Preocupado ele se aproximou.

— Você estar bem?

— Sim, eu só fiquei emocionada... Ela será uma bela bailarina... É que faz me lembrar de mim mesma quando era pequena.

— logo será você, todos esperam por isso.

— E você?

— Eu também.

— Você já me assistiu?

— Muitas e muitas vezes.

— _Pequena cisne_! Você não viu. — Acusou a pequena Charlote. Os interrompendo.

— Desculpe-me. Pode repeti-lo?

E Bella passou a assistir a pequena a dançar ainda com a mão do Edward na sua. O calor da palma da sua mão aquecia todo seu corpo, ela já estava consciente que o desejava e sentia formigamentos no baixo ventre.

Ela sabia que a lesão não afetara suas necessidades sexuais, mais ela se sentia insegura em embarcar nesses desejos. Ela decidira manter a sua sexualidade numa caixa bem fechada Fazia pouco sentido em pensar em necessidades e desejos físicos que talvez não pudesse satisfazer ou retribuir.

Ela sempre havia se fechado para o amor, os poucos namorados que tivera quando eles começavam a querer algo mais a serio ela simplesmente terminava tudo. Ela não tinha tempo para perder em relações. Mais com o Edward era diferente, o sentimento era mais forte e intenso.

— Gostou? — perguntou Charlotte com os olhinhos brilhando.

— Você foi perfeita, será uma grande bailarina.

— Eu quero ser como você _pequena cisne_.

Bella ficou tocada com a declaração, ela sabia que tinha admiradores e que as crianças se espelhavam nela. Mais a ousadia e coragem de Charlotte lembravam muito ela quando criança e isso lhe dava orgulho, o mesmo sentimento que ela sentia quando recebia aplausos no palco.

Era tarde quando eles finalmente se despediriam, Alice a fizera prometer que as visitariam sempre.

Eles já estavam a uma distancia considerável quando Bella pediu para ele a leva-la a seu apartamento para pegar algumas coisas.

Bella agora estava em seu quarto pegando algumas roupas. Ela tentou alcançar sua mochila sem sucesso, cogitou a ideia de chamar Edward, que estava na sala a aguardando.

Mas estava cansada de depender tanto das pessoas. Ela se inclinou um pouco mais, já estava com os dedos na alça quando caiu. O baque surdo alertou Edward que entrou como um trovão.

— Bella você se machucou.

— Só o meu orgulho.

Edward a pegou no colo com firmeza, Bella aproveitou e o abraçou.

— Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso.

— Disponha, já estava cansado de te ver naquele castelo. Fingindo ser a princesa amargurada.

Bella riu e o abraçou mais forte ainda, seu coração batia junto com o dele.

— Eu senti sua falta, você esteve tão distante...

— Bella...

— Eu sinto sentimentos por você Edward, eu fico feliz toda manha quando sei que você vai chegar e quando você vai embora é como se levasse meu coração junto.

— Bella não podemos. Você é minha paciente e...

Bella não sabia onde havia buscado coragem quando reclamou à boca macia de Edward, ele ficou rígido mais depois se entregou. Comandando o beijo. Que começou leve e depois ficou incendiário.

Os lábios dela tremiam sob os seus,em uma rendição tímida, espantada, incerta, os seus pulmões procurando desesperadamente por ar. Ele partilhou o seu, inclinando a cabeça para tornar o beijo mais profundo, _Doce_. — Pensou ele guardando seu sabor.

Ela sentia formigamentos e um calor que estava a consumindo. Queria ter aquelas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo, lhe explorando, lhe dando prazer. Ela queria que ele a fizesse esquecesse-se de tudo por um momento, pela aquela noite. Só aquela noite.

— Oh, Edward, sei o que isso é um erro em todo o sentido da palavra. Mais só por essa noite.

Bella acariciou seu rosto com os dedos pequenos, ela tinha um olhar febril. Algo que o fez baixar a cabeça, provar seus lábios, e esquecer os resquícios de dúvida que ainda mantinha.

O gosto de Bella era intoxicante. Apertou-a de encontro ao peito com força sentindo-a derreter, enquanto sua excitação au mentava. Bella apertou suas costas musculosas, amassando a camisa como se tivesse medo de soltá-lo.

Edward aprofundou o beijo, explorando sua boca com a língua, ela era inebriante. A textura macia dos lábios de Bella, sua pele escaldante, tudo isso o envolvia em um desejo intenso. Edward andou os longos passos ate a cama e a depositou com carinho, ele sabia que era um erro. Mais o erro mais tentador que ele já viveu.

— Você tem certeza.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com os dentes brancos um momento antes de acenar lentamente.

— Esta é toda a resposta de que preciso — Disse ele, a aconchegando contra seu corpo.

Beijou-lhe a testa, os olhos e a ponta do nariz antes de tomar-lhe a boca. Os lábios dela eram a coisa mais doce que já provara e soube que, se não fosse cuidadoso, ficaria viciado nos beijos dela.

Enquanto sua boca se movia sobre a dela, passou ligeiramente pela mente de Bella a dúvida: não estaria ela prestes a cometer o maior erro de sua vida? Ele corria o risco de se apaixonar por ela, mais ela não podia simplesmente esquecer a promessa que fizera. nada de envolvimento. Mas essa noite ela seria dele e depois, bom depois lidaria com seu coração destroçado. Ela só queria sentir, sentir algo.

— Vou amar cada centímetro de você, doçura — disse ele, enquanto lhe dava pequenos beijos na pele sensível abaixo da orelha.

Um delicioso estremecimento lhe percorreu todas as células do corpo, e seu coração batia, errático, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos por suas costas. Lentamente, deliberadamente, ele começou a puxar seu vestido para cima até atingir a barra.

— Levante os braços para mim, Bella.— sussurrou junto à orelha dela.

Sentindo-se como se estivesse em algum tipo de transe sensual, ela obedeceu, e em segundos estava usando nada mais do que a lingerie e um par de tênis. Se pudesse, talvez tivesse tentado se cobrir, mas Edward lhe tomou as mãos nas dele e afastou-as para os lados, enquanto seu olhar a acariciava dos pés à cabeça.

Ele inalou profundamente, e o brilho de desejo que ela viu nos olhos verdes a fez se sentir mais feminina e desejável do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida.

Quando ele ergueu a cabeça para olhar o rosto dela, sorriu de uma forma que lhe acelerou ainda mais o pulso e lhe causou um tremor delicioso.

— Você é absolutamente linda, _pequena_ cisne.

O rosto vermelho era uma mistura de constrangimento e desejo.

— No momento, estou me sentindo muito pouco vestida em comparação a você.

— Pretendo consertar isto imediatamente — disse ele, tirando o casaco esporte, que jogou para uma cadeira, então se debruçou para tirar os sapatos e as meias.

Quando Edward se levantou e levou a mão aos botões da camisa, Bella tentou não encarar enquanto ele libertava um botão, depois outro. Mas, quando desceu a camisa pelos ombros largos, a visão do peito perfeitamente esculpido, abdome reto e flancos estreitos, ela segurou a respiração. Sabia que ele se mantinha em boas condições físicas, mas jamais sonhara que as roupas escondessem um corpo que rivalizava com o de um deus grego.

Quando ele abriu o cinto e baixou o zíper da calça, Bella abandonou todo o fingimento de indiferença e simplesmente olhou enquanto ele tirava a calça e revelava a magnificência do corpo rijo e magro. Ele era perfeito de todas as maneiras.

Ela engoliu com força quando percebeu a ereção que esticava o tecido da cueca branca. Estava, sem dúvida, muito excitado. O pensamento de que era o objeto do desejo dele lhe causou um aperto interessante e nem um pouco desagradável na parte mais feminina.

Insegura sobre o que fazer em relação as suas pernas, ela começou, a falar sem parar, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe hoje suas pernas são minhas.

Ele começou a traçar com as mãos pelas pernas dela, em reverencia, apesar do tempo que passou sem usa-las, elas era firmes e lindas.

Bella segurou a respiração à sensação das palmas quentes que ele gentilmente acariciava suas pernas. Ele gentilmente tirou seus tênis e massageou seus dedos, os beijando em seguida.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, experimentara qualquer coisa tão sensual ou excitante como ter Edward despindo-a da lingerie. Quando ele lhe removeu a calcinha de cetim, Bella tremia descontroladamente.

Então ele estendeu a mão para ela e, mantendo-a presa com seu olhar quente, desabotoou o fecho fronteiro do sutiã e o deslizou lentamente por seus ombros.

— Você é completamente linda — Disse ele enquanto lhe espalmava os seios nus nas mãos grandes.

Ela perdeu a linha de pensamento quando ele beijou um mamilo rijo, depois o outro. Mas, quando tomou um deles na boca e o provocou com os dentes e a língua, ela precisou se firmar nos ombros dele para impedir que desfalecesse.

— Você tem gosto de morango com creme, querida.

O hálito quente roçando suavemente os mamilos molhados tornou impossível para ela respirar.

— Se continuar assim... não sei... por quanto tempo...

Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, e havia tantas promessas naquele olhar e naquele sorriso que ela ficou toda arrepiada.

Ele a olhou com ternura, ainda em pé ao lado da cama, e enganchou os polegares no cós da cueca para tirá-la.

— Gosto da sensação de ter você nos meus braços.

Ela teria lhe dito que gostava quando ele a tomava nos braços, mas as palavras lhe morreram na garganta quando Edward tirou a cueca e a jogou sobre a cadeira com o resto das roupas. Nada a havia preparado para a realidade de Edward seu fisioterapeuta codinome ranzinza estava em pé diante dela, totalmente excitado e com a expressão de quem estava prestes a devorá-la.

Sentindo-se mais do que um pouco intimidada pelo tamanho dele e pela força de seu desejo, ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele.

— como vamos fazer?... É quer dizer... Você terá que fazer o serviço todo...

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto colocava um pequeno pacote laminado debaixo do travesseiro, então se deitava ao lado dela para puxá-la para si.

— Tudo o que preciso saber é que você me quer tanto quanto eu a quero. — Ergueu-se sobre um dos cotovelos e, debruçando-se sobre ela, traçou uma trilha de beijos do rosto ao pescoço e até o seio, enquanto uma das mãos lhe acariciava a curva do quadril. — Você quer que eu faça amor com você, não quer, Bella?

Quando ela ergueu o olhar para ele, soube no fundo do coração que havia esperado por aquele momento a vida inteira. Tivera outras oportunidades de fazer amor com homens com quem saíra, mas nunca antes fora capaz de se entregar. E, com uma clareza de cristal, subitamente Bella soube o motivo. Nenhum deles era Edward Cullen.

— Sim, mais que tudo — disse ela, surpreendida ao perceber como sua voz estava firme apesar da enormidade de excitação nervosa que a percorria.

Ele devia ter percebido sua apreensão, porque lhe deu um beijo tão terno que levou lágrimas aos olhos dela, então ergueu a cabeça e a olhou de uma forma que a tocou bem no coração.

— Não quero que se preocupe, _pequena cisne_. Prometo que nunca farei de tudo para não machuca-la.

Antes que pudesse lhe dizer seus receios e medos, ele lhe cobriu a boca com a sua, e Bella esqueceu tudo o que precisava dizer. Nada mais parecia importar, a não ser a efeito do corpo dele comprimido ao dela e o gosto do desejo no beijo sedutor.

Bella mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca de Edward e o segurou com força, enquanto a língua dele lhe traçava a boca, então mergulhava profundamente para acariciar, provocar e pedir.

Tremores de prazer a atravessaram quando ele retirou a língua e lhe permitiu a entrada, para fazer uma pequena exploração. Ela não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo, mas foi recompensada pelo gemido dele de prazer. Pela sensação do membro rijo contra seu quadril que naquele momento estava muito sensível.

Quando ele moveu lentamente a mão da parte externa do quadril para a coxa e então para cima, Bella ficou perfeitamente imóvel.

Mas os impulsos intensos que seu toque criou, quando a acariciou com gentileza e cuidado, enviaram um forte calor até seu âmago, e ela não pôde sufocar o gemido de prazer que não conseguiria evitar nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Achou impossível ficar imóvel e, agarrando o lençol com força, moveu-se, inquieta, sob a mão dele.

— P... por favor...

— Você me quer, pequena cisne?

— S... sim.

Ondas de calor a tomavam enquanto ele continuava a lhe despertar a paixão, mas quando ele tomou um mamilo na boca enquanto os dedos a penetravam em seu sexo profundamente, ela sentiu como se suas veias tivessem se transformado em fogo líquido.

— É aqui que você precisa de mim? — sussurrou contra o seio dela.

Incapaz de formar um pensamento coerente, muito menos verbalizá-lo, ela usou as mãos para lhe erguer a cabeça e, encontrando seu olhar questionador, simplesmente acenou.

— E é exatamente aqui que preciso estar.

Enquanto ela observava, ele tirou o pequeno pacote laminado que estava sob o travesseiro e cuidou da proteção de ambos. Então, se posicionou, cuidadosamente lhe separou as pernas.

Quando se ergueu sobre ela e Bella sentiu a ponta rija de seu membro contra sua entrada, fechou os olhos e se preparou para o que aconteceria a seguir. Esperava com todo coração que pudesse desfrutar e dar prazer.

— Olhe para mim, minha pequena cisne.

Quando ela fez o que ele ordenara, a paixão que brilhava nos escuros olhos verdes a abalou até a alma.

— quero vê-la enquanto estiver te amando.

Confusa pela afirmação estranha e pela insistência na voz profunda, ela começou a dizer-lhe algo, mas a voz fugiu quando ele pressionou a parte inferior do corpo contra ela e começou a unir os corpos num só.

— Tão apertada — disse ele, os dentes cerrados, enquanto continuava a mergulhar lentamente dentro dela. Mas, quando encontrou a pequena resistência, seus olhos se abriram e ele ficou totalmente imóvel. — Santo Deus, você é virgem!

— Você é virgem — repetiu, ainda incapaz de acreditar que era o primeiro homem a tomar-lhe o corpo suave.

— Era — disse ela com um pequeno recuo, enquanto o corpo tenso resistia à invasão do dele. — Acho que não é mais o caso.

— Devia ter me contado.

A umidade lhe encheu os lindos olhos castanhos, que lembrava chocolate derretido. Ele não sabia se era pela dor física que ele provocara ou a acusação implícita na voz áspera. Qualquer que tivesse sido o motivo podia chutar o próprio traseiro por ser a razão por que ela chorava.

— Está tudo bem, Bella. — Enxugou gentilmente uma lágrima no canto do olho dela, então, roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus, acrescentou: — Só mais um pouquinho e o desconforto começará a desaparecer.

— Eu não estou chorando pelo desconforto, e sim porque eu sempre quis viver esse momento, obrigada.

Ele colou seus lábios nos dela em um beijo ardente enquanto a penetrava mais profundamente e mergulhava todo dentro do calor úmido. Seus reflexos exigiam que se movesse. Que se retirasse e a penetrasse de novo com poderosas estocadas e completasse o ato de amor, mas ficou totalmente imóvel. O corpo dela precisava de tempo para se ajustar ao dele, e não a machucaria mais do que já machucara.

Abraçou-a com força e lhe beijou as lágrimas.

— Não haverá mais dor, querida, prometo.

— Não é assim tão ruim — disse ela, a respiração trêmula.

— Apenas queria que tivesse me contado. — Acariciou com o nariz os suaves cachos na têmpora dela. — Eu poderia ser capaz de fazer alguma coisa para tornar menos dolorosa à penetração.

— Você foi tão gentil, não vejo como poderia ter tornado tudo mais fácil — murmurou, tímida. — eu achei que jamais experimentaria essa experiência depois que tive o acidente.

— Você é perfeita para mim e não vejo a hora de vê-la dar os primeiros passos, quero estar ali, segurando sua mão.

O sorriso entre lágrimas que ela lhe dirigiu aqueceu seu coração.

Quando sentiu que ela começava a relaxar e a aceitá-lo como parte de si, a tensão de se manter sob controle se tornou quase insuportável. Precisava amá-la, dar-lhe prazer e encontrar o seu próprio na suavidade do corpo adorável.

— Vou fazer amor com você agora, Bella — disse ele, beijando-lhe os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos.

Retirou-se devagar, então penetrou-a de novo enquanto lhe observava o rosto por qualquer sinal de desconforto. Quando não viu nenhum, estabeleceu um ritmo suave e logo a sentiu reagir, ela timidamente lhe cravou as unhas as suas costas.

Mas depressa demais sentiu-a enrijecer em torno dele e soube que ela estava muito perto de encontrar o alívio que ambos buscavam. Aprofundando as estocadas, Edward teve de cerrar os dentes para se impedir de soltar a força plena de sua necessidade. Estava determinado a garantir o prazer de Bella antes do dele e de não machuca-la no processo.

Quando Bella gritou seu nome e ele sentiu os pequenos músculos femininos apertarem-no e então se contraírem ritmicamente, ele cedeu às exigências do próprio corpo e lhe deu uma última estocada. Seu corpo enrijeceu e o calor do orgasmo lhe nublou a mente enquanto se derramava dentro dela.

Drenado de cada grama de energia que tinha, caiu ao lado dela e mergulhou o rosto na nuvem suave dos cabelos castanhos.

— Você está bem?

— Esta foi... A experiência mais inacreditável... De toda a minha vida — disse ela, sem fôlego.

Finalmente reunindo forças suficientes para se mover para o lado dela, Edward a puxou para seu corpo e a abraçou com força.

— _Você _foi inacreditável.

— Fazer amor é sempre assim? — perguntou Bella num sussurro, seu hálito suave contra a pele quente do peito dele.

Ele hesitou enquanto tentava colocar em palavras o que não compreendia completamente. Tivera prazer com mais mulheres do que gostaria de admitir... todas elas anos-luz à frente de Bella em experiência, Mas nada pudera prepará-lo para o grau de prazer que sentira com ela. Não queria admitir, nem para si mesmo, que o que haviam partilhado era muito significativo e diferente de tudo o que já lhe acontecera. Então ignorou a pergunta dela e fez uma própria:

— Depois de todo esse tempo esperando para dar sua virgindade a um homem, por que me escolheu, Bella?

— Porque eu não queria nenhum vinculo ou envolvimento e os afastava antes de chegar a essa etapa.

Aquele tapa lhe atingiu como uma luva de pelica, para ela tudo isso que passara com ele fora uma noite casual e isso lhe machucara. Ela esperava que ele esquecesse ou ignorasse o que haviam vividos. Ela estava agora aconchegada em seu peito, pela respiração cadenciada lhe mostrava que ela dormia.

— _Oh, Edward, sei o que isso é um erro em todo o sentido da palavra. Mais só por essa noite._

Aquela frase o fez ficar acordado por um bom tempo, mais por fim o cansaço e exaustão o dominaram, ele a apertou em seus braços e dormiu.

_Estava acontecendo de novo, Bella se retorcia com as imagens dolorosas. Ela agarrava a colcha como se tentasse pegar algo. Os movimentos angustiados o fizeram acordar no momento que ela gritava e se contorcia. Os braços como tentáculos não a soltava, ela queria chegar a sua irmãzinha. Que ia aos poucos se dissolvendo na nevoa e Bella gritou a plenos pulmões. Agora os braços que a aprisionava a embalava com doçura._

— Bella você estar tendo um pesadelo, shii eu estou aqui.

Bella abriu os olhos e o viu curvado sobre si, à luz tênue da manha penetrava em seu quarto. Deveria estar amanhecendo e ela chorou como uma gotinha em seus braços.

— Me desculpe por tê-lo acordado, fazia tempo que não tinha pesadelos.

— É sobre o acidente? — perguntou Edward curioso.

— Não, é sobre minha vida.

Bella contou-lhe boa parte da sua historia, ele a ouvia silencioso.

Imaginando o quanto que ela havia sofrido.

— Você não estar mais sozinha Bella, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Edward a sentiu estremecer e se a afastar.

— Edward, acho que você não entendeu quando falei que era só essa noite, eu não posso me envolver e nem quero.

— Você estar me pedindo pra esquecer essa noite, para eu apaga-la como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

— Edward, por favor, eu não posso... Eu não queria que tivesse expectativas em relações a nos.

— Resposta errada, você vem fugindo esses anos todos de viver, quando as pessoas se aproximam, você as afastam e você estar errada! Ninguém pode viver sozinho Bella, às vezes é preciso se deixar cuidar. — desculpa mais eu não posso mais, não posso ser mais seu medico. Vou pedir para um colega assumir seu tratamento.

— O que, você vai simplesmente me deixar?

— Você já o fez, eu não posso mais criar expectativas lembra? Só não diga que não sentiu nada a noite passada, que não foi mágico pra você também. — Não minta pra si mesma.

— Edward...

— Se arrume, vou leva-la para casa. — disse ele se afastando magoado.

— _oh meu Deus o que eu fiz..._

Edward a deixou a porta da sua casa, ela o convidou para entrar. Mais ele recusou frio.

— Então...

— Enquanto você se arrumava eu falei com meu amigo, ele aceitou. Não se preocupe você estará em boas mãos. — Cuide-se Bella. — disse Edward se afastando, ele queria surrar a ele mesmo por ter sido tão idiota, por te se deixado se apaixonar pela mulher mais inacessível do mundo.

E Bella ficou ali o vendo ir embora, chorava baixinho por ter machucado o homem que despertou nela as sensações e o calor do amor. Só que não poderia tê-lo... Ela não queria se apaixonar, mais foi isso que aconteceu. Ela cruelmente fugiu do amor que ele docemente queria lhe dar. Simplesmente pisara no seu orgulho e não podia se perdoar.

.

**Broken Angel**

**.**

You showed him all the best of you

But I'm afraid your best

Wasn't good enough

And know he never wanted you

At least not the way

You wanted yourself to be loved

And you feel like you were a mistake

He's not worth all those tears that won't go away

I wish you could see that

Still you try to impress him

But he never will listen

Oh broken angel

Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?

Oh broken angel

Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe.

And now you've grown up

With this notion that you were to blame

And you seem so strong sometimes

But I know that you still feel the same

As that little girl who shined like an angel

Even after his lazy heart put you through hell

I wish you could see that

Still you try to impress him

But he never will listen

Oh broken angel

Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?

Oh broken angel

Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

He would leave you alone

And leave you so cold

When you were his daughter

But the blood in your veins

As you carry his name

Turns thinner than water

You're just a broken angel

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault...

.

**Anjo Ferido**

**.**

Você mostrou a ele o seu melhor

Mas eu tenho medo que o seu melhor

Não era bom o suficiente

E sei que ele nunca quis você

Pelo menos não da maneira

Que você queria mesmo ser amada

E você sente como se você fosse um erro

Ele não vale todas essas lágrimas que não vão embora

Eu queria que você pudesse ver que

Ainda que você tente impressioná-lo

Ele nunca vai ouvir

Oh anjo ferido,

Você estava triste quando ele esmagou todos os seus sonhos?

Oh anjo ferido,

Você está morrendo por dentro porque você não pode acreditar.

E agora que você cresceu

Com essa noção de que você foi culpada

E você parece tão forte as vezes,

Mas eu sei que você ainda se sente a mesma

Como aquela menina que brilhava como um anjo

Mesmo depois do coração preguiçoso dele fazê-la passar pelo inferno

Eu queria que você pudesse ver que

Ainda que você tente impressioná-lo

Ele nunca vai ouvir

Oh anjo ferido

Você estava triste quando ele esmagou todos os seus sonhos?

Oh anjo ferido

Você está morrendo por dentro porque você não pode acreditar.

Ele iria deixá-la sozinha

E deixaria você tão fria

Quando você era filha dele,

Mas o sangue em suas veias,

Assim como você leva o nome dele,

Se torna mais fino que a água

Você é apenas um anjo quebrado...

E eu prometo que não é sua culpa

Nunca foi sua culpa

E eu prometo que não é sua culpa

Nunca foi sua culpa...

.

.

Três messes depois Bella estava dando seus primeiros passos com o auxilio de muletas, sua família não poderia estar mais contente. Ela estava destrocada por dentro, porque ele não estava ali, segurando sua mão como havia prometido e a culpa era dela mesma. Pouco a pouco foi ficando mais forte e agora não precisava usar mais muletas, estava curada e sozinha. Ele não a procurou mais, mais sabia dos seus progressos.

Ele lentamente afogava suas magoas na bebida, aponto de Alice ter que intervir, ela não estava mais aguentando ver essas cabeças duras sofrerem.

Em uma tarde de dezembro já próximo do natal, Bella estava no ateliê que seria sua mais nova escola de balé. Estava estudando uns orçamentos quando seu telefone toca. Um brilho de esperança surgiu em seu olhar pensando ser ele.

— Bella?

— Alice como estar?

— Bem e você.

— Ótima.

— Que bom, pois tenho um convite. O aniversario da charlotte é na quinta e vamos celebrar só entre a família e ela exigi sua presença.

— Alice, eu não sei...

— Por favor, ela ficara desapontada.

Bella pensou em não aceitar, mais a pequena não tinha culpa se ela era a pessoa mais idiota do mundo e por ter destruído o coração do seu tio.

— Ok, eu irei e saiba que fazer chantagem emocional é golpe baixo.

— Eu tentei...

— Nos vemos quinta.

— Te espero.

Bella estava conversando animadamente com os pais de Edward, eles estavam sendo tão simpáticos, mas se soubessem o que ela havia feito.

— Edward esta tão atrasado. — comentou Esme com seu marido.

— Estou aqui. — disse ele entrando sorrindo e parando de repente, Bella baixou a vista envergonhada, seu coração batia descompassado.

Ele ficou um bom tempo parado a olhando com surpresa e outro sentimento que ela não soube definir.

Edward ainda estava paralisado vendo-a perto dos seus pais, era a primeira vez que a via depois daquele dia e ela estava linda. Não era mais aquela garota fragilizada, era a mulher mais Bela que ele já vira e _Deus como a desejava_.

E o aniversario da pequena transcorreu carregada de tensão entre os dois. Bella o viu deixar a cozinha e foi atrás dele. Ela tinha que lhe pedir perdão por tudo.

— Edward Espere! Eu preciso pedi-lhe perdão por ser tão idiota, eu só não posso desistir da minha promessa...

— Eu espero que você a encontre. — disse ele ainda de costas.

— Edward olhe para mim, não me despreze mais do que eu mesma faço... — pediu Bella com voz chorosa.

Ele se voltou, a sua vontade era sacudi-la, fazê-la voltar à razão.

Mas ele sabia que na sua vida não tinha espaço para ele.

— Por favor, me entenda...

— Eu não posso Bella. Você não perceber que estar sempre fugindo. É só isso que você sabe fazer.

É o que tem feito nos últimos anos, enterrar os seus sentimentos e fu gir. Criando uma esperança tão grande que não vê as pessoas que te ama ao redor. você já pensou que pode ser que nunca a encontre.

Que chegara um dia que suas esperanças morreram, e você estará sozinha e você será a culpada.

— Você não entendi... Não foi você que foi separado da única família que lhe restava, não foi você que viu o pedido de socorro da sua irmãzinha e você não poder fazer nada.

— Você era uma criança, não tem culpa. Ela também não o tem. — gritou ele exasperado.

— Você nunca vai entender, ninguém o fará...

— Não faça isso Bella, não fuja de mim, e do meu amor novamente...

— Por favor, eu não posso... Eu não posso viver esse amor e ser dependente desse amor e um dia você iria embora e eu morreria... Você sabe o que é não poder lembrar direito do rosto de uma pessoa que você ama, de ter a sombra dela ao seu redor...

A única coisa que tenho dela é isso. — disse Bella tirando uma Correntinha que tinha um pingente em formato de meio coração, sua irmã tinha uma igual com as iniciais de seus nomes.

Bella viu o olhar de espanto que ele tinha na sua correntinha, de repente ouviu-se um soluço. Ela se virou e viu que tinha plateia. Alice se destacava a frente, chorava copiosamente.

— Desculpe-me por estragar a festa Alice... Eu não queria, juro.

Bella a viu se aproximar levando as mãos ao pescoço e Bella ficou petrificada... _Não podia ser_.

Alice tirou sua correntinha idêntica a de Bella e a encaixou, Bella não tinha reação. Alice a abraçou e elas choraram por um bom tempo.

— _Oh Sophie, minha pequena Sophie._

— Eu sempre quis saber o que significava o 's'. — disse Alice com um sorriso entre as lagrimas.

— Sophie, você se chamava Sophie.

— Vovó porque elas estão chorando? — perguntou Charlotte.

— É uma longa historia meu bem. — disse Esme entre Lagrimas.

Edward saiu da sala e foi caminhar, ele ainda estava absorto. Elas tinham que ter esse momento para elas, e ele se tivesse ligado os pontos ou simplesmente pensado naquela noite. Mais seu orgulho havia o deixado cego, ele poderia ter poupado esse sofrimento. Ele a admirava muito por ter se dedicado a busca pela sua irmã, deixara de viver a procura da sua querida irmã, da mesma forma que Alice o fizera também e elas estavam ali o tempo todo.

E ele era um idiota por ter desistido tão fácil.

Bella estava muito nervosa, era o ultimo dia do ano e a primeira vez que ela pisava em um palco depois que se recuperou. Era a mesma ansiedade do primeiro dia de teste que fizera para ingressar na Royal Academy of Dance.

De onde ela estava dava para ver seus pais, sua irmã e a pequena Charlotte e vários amigos. Mas nem sinal dele, ela se sentia destroçada por dentro, ela tinha feito tudo errado e não se perdoava e o afastamento dele era seu castigo.

As cortinas se abriram, baixaram a iluminação, Bella entrelaçou suas mãos tremulas nas mãos do seu parceiro de dança e eles caminharam lentamente para o centro do palco. Assovios e aplausos os saudaram, deixando Bella mais apreensiva. Os outros bailarinos já estavam posicionados.

Ela interpretaria a rainha Odete em O Lago dos Cisnes e pressentia que aquela peça seria inesquecível. A sua esquerda a orquestra já se posicionava, a melodia ritmada de Tchaikovsky ,Swan Lake,chegou aos ouvidos dela.

Ao som da música clássica, ela e seu companheiro de dança, em seus respectivos papéis, dançavam com competência. O coração de Bella pulsava a cada acorde, o dançarino se aproximava com passos largos e pomposos.

Um papel extenuante e difícil. Que exigia muitos saltos e voltas no ar. Logo em seguida, dançavam juntos. Então ela foi erguida no ar, naquele é o momento a música tornou-se suave, e as personagens acompanharam a mudança.

Bella se transforma em Odette transmitia a dor que Odette sente em perder o amado, e a ironia é que Bella também sente a mesma dor da sua personagem. A trágica morte de amor. Aqueles sentimentos são fácies de demonstrar pois Bella tem seu próprio coração quebrado.

As lembranças teimam em atormenta- lá. _"você vem fugindo esses anos todos de viver, quando as pessoas se aproximam, você as afasta e você estar errada! Ninguém pode viver sozinho Bella, as vezes é preciso se deixar cuidar."_

Ela sentia raiva de si mesma, por ter afastado ele de si. E aquela raiva ela descontava naquele momento. Ela Dançou então em volta de seu príncipe Siegfried. Os seus movimentos eram sincronizados e transparecia a fluidez da sua própria dor e da sua personagem.

_Bourrée, bourrée, pirouette, arabesque_...- Ela comandava mentalmente.

E tudo naquele lugar sumiu, só existia ela e seus passos.

Bella dançava com arte e beleza, deixando-se arrebatar pela música. que crescia emintensidade. O corpo delgado inclinava-se, sedutor. Os pés avançavam, dando voltas.

Os braços erguiam-se com movimentos graciosos. Era sua dança da dor e do sofrimento que carregava. Ao final da peça, Bella voltou para a realidade. O silêncio era completo no teatro.

Rosto afogueado, gotas de suor na testa, respiração irregular, ela se deparava com os olhares de encantamento à sua volta. De repente ela viu a multidão se levantando e os aplausos calorosos romperam o silêncio e ela chorou devido à emoção e sua tristeza e foi quando o viu, parado no corredor com rosas vermelhas na mão com um olhar carinhoso. Bella correu para os seus braços, a multidão agora os aplaudiam.

— Me perdoa Por ser tão cega, você tinha razão... Eu te amo, sempre te amei.

— Eu que fui um idiota por ter desistido tão fácil, e você é a mulher mais corajosa e forte que já conheci.

— Oh Edward...

— Você estava linda ali em cima, eu fiquei sem fôlego, como todos os outros.

— Me beija logo Edward. — pediu Bella.

Edward inclinou-se e beijou-a com delicadeza. Bella ergueu suas mãos pousando nos ombros dele. Havia esquecido como seu corpo respondia a um simples toque vindo daquele homem. Suas lembranças, ela descobria agora, eram apenas uma pálida evocação da realidade.

Lá fora os sons estridentes dos fogos de artifício anunciavam que um ano novo começava. Assim como o ano velho a antiga Bella ficou pra trás, a nova estava agora abraçada ao homem que a salvou de todas as formas possíveis, e que não desistiu dela quando mesmo ela o tinha feito.

Ela olhava agora para ele e toda sua família e amigos e sabia que diferente da sua personagem Odette seu futuro serie glorioso.

_**.**_

_**Save Me**_

_**.**_

_Loving you like I never have before_

_I'm needing you just to open up that door_

_If begging you might somehow turn the tides_

_Than tell me too I've got to get this off my mind_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_I never thought I'd need to say_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

_Won't you save me?_

_Saving is what I need_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_Won't you save me?_

_I don't wanna to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_Won't you..._

_Listen please baby don't walk out that door_

_I'm on my knees you're all I'm living for_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_Haven't gonna find a way_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

_Won't you save me?_

_Saving is what I need_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_Won't you save me?_

_But I don't wanna to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_Suddenly the sky is falling_

_Could it be it's too late for me?_

_If I never said "I'm sorry"_

_Then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong_

_Then I hear my spirit calling_

_Wondering if she's longing for me_

_And then I know that I can't live without her_

_Won't you save me?_

_Saving is what I need_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_Won't you save me?_

_I don't wanna to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_Won't you save me?_

_Won't you save me?_

_Won't you save me?_

_**.**_

_**Salve-Me**_

_**.**_

_Amando você como eu nunca amei ninguém antes_

_E precisando que abra esta porta_

_Te implorando, como se, de algum modo, pudesse mudar a situação_

_E me peça também, eu preciso tirar isto da minha cabeça_

_Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras_

_Eu nunca pensei que precisaria dizer_

_Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Salvação é o que eu preciso_

_Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Eu não quero ficar_

_Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida_

_Você não vai..._

_Ouça, por favor querida não saia pela porta_

_Estou de joelhos, tudo que estou vivendo é por você_

_Eu nunca pensei que estaria dizendo estas palavras_

_Nunca pensei que encontraria uma maneira_

_Outro dia sozinho é mais do que posso suportar_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Salvação é o que eu preciso_

_Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Eu não quero ficar_

_Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida_

_Repentinamente o céu está caindo_

_Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?_

_Se eu nunca disse "Me perdoe"_

_Então estou errado, sim eu estou errado_

_Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando_

_Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim_

_E aí eu entendo que não consigo viver sem ela_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Salvação é o que eu preciso_

_Eu apenas quero estar ao seu lado_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Eu não quero ficar_

_Apenas vagando sem rumo neste mar da vida_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_Você não vai me salvar?_

_._

* * *

_**Fim.**_


End file.
